Pride Lander-Outsider battle/Main article
The Pride Lander-Outsider battle is the final confrontation between the Pride Landers and the banished members of their pride, the Outsiders. The battle ends when Kiara reminds her father that "we are one." Information Background After Nuka's death and Kovu escapes from the Outsiders, Zira announces that the Pride Lands will be taken by force and then leads her pride into battle against Simba. Meanwhile, Kovu comes to Simba, asking for forgiveness, but the king doesn't trust him any more and exiles him, before banning Kiara from going anywhere unescorted again. Kiara is heartbroken and runs away from Pride Rock in search of Kovu. When Simba learns of her escape, it's too late, for Zazu brings news about the Outsiders' attack, and the king is forced to lead his army in defense of his land. Kiara finds Kovu but realizes that they must go back and reconnect their prides. On the battlefield, Zira rejects Simba's last offer to withdraw from the war, and the battle begins. The Battle The lions run at each other, creating a huge brawl between the two lands. Zira commands her lionesses from a rock, while Simba joins in the fray himself. Pumbaa and Timon try to help, but a roar from the Outsiders scares them away. Though they try to flee, they are eventually cornered by a group of rangy Outsiders. In the last moment, Timon gets an idea. He jumps onto the back of a frightened Pumbaa and brandishes his tail like a rifle, pointing it at the Outsiders and claiming that it's "loaded." The Outsiders foolishly fall for it and run away in fear. Meanwhile, Zira is watching the Outsiders take Simba down and finally joins in the battle. She hits Simba, and all the lionesses stop fighting, watching Simba and Zira start their final showdown. When both leaders roar and raise their paws, Kovu and Kiara appear out of nowhere and stand between them. Simba and Zira, respectively, order Kiara and Kovu to move, but Kiara insists that the battle must stop, while Kovu refuses to let Kiara or Simba be killed. Kiara reminds her father that he taught her when she was a cub that they are all a part of the great circle of life. Seeing the clouds part, Simba smiles at his daughter and suspends the battle. Seeing an opportunity for an attack, Zira orders her daughter Vitani to attack them, but Vitani realizes that the princess is right and tells her mother that the war must end. Zira threatens her, but the other Outsiders become aware of the madness of their leader and leave her. Simba offers forgiveness to Zira, but she is not able to let her hatred go, and so she jumps at Simba. At the last second, Kiara obstructs her way, and both lionesses fall into the gorge, the bottom of which is a river. Kiara manages to find a paw hold and offers Zira help, but the Outsider refuses and falls into the river. Trivia *Originally, Zira was going to reject Kiara's help and let go of the cliff, with her dying words being "No. Never." However, the scene was cut due to suicide being too dark for a Disney film. Despite the scene's deletion, Zira can be seen smiling as she falls to her death in the final film. Gallery SimbaŠok9.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8101.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8280.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8303.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8497.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8645.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media The_Lion_King_2_Simba%27s_Pride_-_The_Final_Battle_(HD)|The Pride Lander-Outsider battle References Category:Main articles